Corey x Carrie
by yolomoder321
Summary: Will they fall in love, will the bands allow the relationship, will they be together at all, then read the story idk why you read this part. Come on if you still reading this then you need to get to the story. Bruh you still reading come on


**Hey everybody I know this came out of nowhere, but I wanted to make a grojband story. Also I deeply apologize for not uploading anything for randy x Theresa so I do hope you forgive me anyways let's begin.**

Corey wakes up to loud horrible singing from his garage.

"Who's is singing?" Corey said as he covers his ears.

He gets up from bed still in his PJs and goes to his garage which he finds the source of the horrible sounds.

"Trina stop singing you can't sing even if your life depended on it!" Shouted Corey at Trina.

"Shut it you little wannabe rock stars I'm going to write a song for hunky Nick Mallory." Said Trina as she dreams of Nick and her together.

"Why?"

"Because he just updated to statues to "Nick Mallory likes singers" so I will become the best singer ever so I don't need your stupid band to ruin my song so GET OUT!" said Trina as she throws him out of the garage , closes the garage door, then locks it.

"Hey let me in!" Corey said as he knocked on the door.

"Leave I need to quiet to sing." She said as she resumes her terrible singing.

He decided to left not before he kicked to garage door hurting his foot a little. Then while leaving he saw that he left his guitar(not electric) in front of his house.

"Well if I'm leaving for a while might as well practice." Corey said as he approached his guitar grabbing it from the neck and leaving.

He decide to play at the park because it was quiet so good place to make music. He arrived first scanning his surrounding to find a spot where he could practice without people hearing him. Then in the trees he found some kind of secret bench he wouldn't have found it if he wanted.

"Well now I got a spot let start." said Corey to himself as he sat down and pulled out his guitar.

He just played a smooth melody which sounded kind of romantic. He stop playing because he dropped his pick from his hand, but when he stopped he heard beautiful singing in behind of him and the voice seemed familiar . He didn't know who it was, but he tried to somehow match her singing with a melody. He played a little louder to see if the mysterious voice can know that he wants to match. The voice stopped, but then started to sing again now singing with his melody they were in sync. They were there for an hour playing with each other, but Corey wanted to see who was singing so he got up still playing and approached to voice slowly because he didn't want to scare this person who was behind a tree also sitting down. As approached he was able to see their feet then their body and then he saw who was the singer.

"Carrie!?" said Corey as his eyes widen.

"Corey!?" said Carrie also her eyes widen.

"What are you doing here carrie!?" Corey said

"I came here because umm...:" She paused for a second before giving her answer."It's I heard you dumb melody okay happy I thought It was kind of good." Carrie said with a blush on her face.

"Okay thanks I guess." said Corey with a weak smile.

"Don't flatter yourself any amateur can play that melody." said Carrie

"Well then play it." said Corey holding the guitar to Carrie.

"Umm I can't because ummm…. Fine I can't okay do you feel happy now?" said Carrie angerful.

"Well yes, but at the same time no I don't." said Corey awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" asked Carrie confused

"Well I want to learn how to sing how you just did, but I don't know how and you don't know how to play some melodies."Corey said excitedly.

"Your point is?" asked Carrie as she tilts her head.

"We can help each other out, but we need to do it in secret or our bands won't trust us anymore so do we have a deal?" Corey said as the put up his hand hoping for a shake.

"Whatever if I learn some new ways to rock then okay." Carrie answered as she grabbed his hand.

"So where do you want to have our secret meetings?" asked Corey

"Umm here, because we are the only people that know about this place dumb dumb." said Carrie sarcastically.

"Alright then see you tomorrow Carrie." Corey said as they walked opposite directions.

Well Carrie went home and Corey hoped the Trina finish with his garage. Now that Carrie sang like that he felt diffrent about her, but he couldn't understand what he he arrived his band were already there waiting for rehearsal.

"Hey how long have you guys been here and how did you get Trina out of the garage?" asked Corey confused

"Well first we had Kin to hack Nick Mallory account then told Trina to meet him at the other side of town." answered Kon laughing.

"And we been here for about AN HOUR WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" asked Laney angrily.

"Woah sorry why are you angry?" Corey said nervously.

"Because we have been waiting for you to come back for a hour." answered Kin.

"Well I'm here let's know waste anymore time let's ROCK!" Corey Shouted before grabbing his guitar.

They played and played until they noticed that it turned dark the they had to leave. Kin and Kon both packed up their stuff and headed home, but Laney was the last to go and she was packing right next to Corey.

"Hey Corey." said Laney as she was packing her guitar.

"Yeah what?" said Corey as he was also packing.

"Where were you when you weren't at the garage?"

"Oh I was just playing my other gutiar alone."Corey said hoping that she won't see that he was lying because some how she knew when he was lying.

"Hmm." Laney said squinting her eyes.

"Okay I believe you for now." She said as she grabbed the guitar case and left.

Corey was relieved that Laney believed him now he must find out how he feels for Carrie. He doesn't despise her anymore and he doesn't hate her anymore so what does he feel?

To be continued

 **Alright this is the first chapter hopely I can make each chapter long like this one so hopely I can make more like this one, so they may the some time to write so be patient anyways have a nice day.**


End file.
